Guys Like Potter
by GleeFangurl721
Summary: Now Severus is all alone. And it's all the Potter boy's fault. Lyrics aren't mine, neither is Lily or Snape or James. T to be safe


Slightly cheesy lyrics, but based on Guys Like Potter-written by Starkid. I own NOTHING. It sucks. Anyways, review. Please. Any feedback at all. Flames will be posted on my Facebook page for my friends to laugh at._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>There are so many douche bags in the world.<strong>_

_**Yes, so many douche bags get the girls**_

_**who deserve more than absolutely anything**_

_**that any charm or potion could ever bring.**_

_**But men like that, they have her on a string,**_

_**and they don't care,**_

Severus was currently sitting outside the portrait hole of Gryffindor. He was waiting until morning, so Lily would come out and he could apologize. He had… he had done the unspeakable and called her a Mudblood. _He felt his heart break in his heart as he saw her face._ _"Lily…" he called out. She shook her head and turned away, standing up and running. He wanted to run after her, but then Potter decided to hoist him up in the air by his ankle. In the end, he had a busted ankle, a bruised rib and purple hair. He stumbled off in the direction she left and apparently Potter had the same idea. He shoved Severus down and kicked him. Black stepped on him and they both ran off. He quite literally couldn't get up. Scratch that, Potter must have broken his rib this time. Maybe multiple._ He grabbed his necklace that he hid under his robes. Lily gave it to him and she had a matching one. It would turn red-hot based on his injuries and would tell her where he was. He doubted she'd come.

She didn't.

_**For there will always be guys like Potter.**_

_**To realize tears in your eyes because he got her.**_

_**She'll never ever know how much you'd have brought her...**_

Severus had sent a note to Madame Pomfrey saying where he was and that he needed assistance to get to the Hospital Wing. She rushed down and levitated him. Lily was his only thought. She would hate him, and now, he has no friends, no one who would stick up for him, no one to help him to the Hospital Wing when he's in a broken state like this. Madame Pomfrey fussed around him like a mother. She knew what to do and gave him potions to drink and casted charms over his body. He fell asleep and had nightmares of Lily and Potter and Black. Lupin and Pettigrew didn't do much but stand there. He knew that he would never forgive himself if she never spoke to him again after this.

_**If you'd only done**_

_**Something more for the one,**_

_**Back when you were young...**_

Madame Pomfrey let him go, knowing he'd sneak out anyways. He still had a slight limp, but he climbed all of the way up to Gryffindor tower. It was just before dinner, and he sat down next to the Portrait Hole. The Fat Lady was glaring at the Slytherin boy and he just sighed. "I'm not here to make trouble. I'm here to make something right," he explained. She still glared and huffed. He breathed awkwardly from the pain he felt in his torso and saw the ginger hair leave the Portrait Hole. He knew it was Lily, he felt it.

"Lily!" he cried out.

"What do you want Snape?" she spat his last name like an insult.

"I came to apologize, I… I need you. Did you even get my distress call? Or did you ignore it?" he questioned softly, looking at only the ground in an effort not to get emotional about it. He shifted and placed all of his weight on one leg, the other ankle was still sore. Her guilty face told him everything.

"It was two broken ribs on my left side, my right ankle broken, multiple bruises and purple hair," he explained, "No one was going to help me, so I had to get Pomfrey to come get me," She bit her lip.

"Sev, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. I was an asshole, but please, please forgive me. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life…" he cut her off and begged.

"Okay, but why? Why did you say it?" she narrowed her eyes.

"It slipped. In the Common Room, that's all they can talk about," he sighed, "How I'm best friends with a… yeah, I get made fun of for that, among other things,"

"I'm sorry Sev," she wrapped him in a gentle hug.

He finally relaxed.

_**So many assholes in this place.**_

_**So many assholes in my face!**_

_**Why can't they leave me alone-**_

_**To love princesses, maids, and queens?**_

_**They wouldn't ever be in between...**_

**Three weeks later**

Lily sat down next to Severus and was smiling goofily.

"What's on your mind?" he asked with a small smile.

"James," she sighed with a smile. His smile vanished.

"What about him?" he paused his quill that was scratching out a potions essay.

"He finally managed to ask me out romantically, so now we're going to the end of term dance together," she smiled. He set down the quill and gave her a small smile,

"That's wonderful Lils,"

"Thanks for the support Sev," she smiled and hugged him.

He lowered his eyes to the essay and willed the tears to go away.

_**We'd treat them nice and never be mean.**_

_**And we would care...**_

**Five months later**

Lily sat at the lake in her Muggle hometown. She was crying. Severus ran over to her.

"Oh Lils, what did Potter do this time?" he sighed and held her close.

"Sev- He said he'd leave me if we continue to hang out. You and me," she sighed.

"But..." he whispered, pulling back.

"He really doesn't like you," she explained. He nodded. He knew that much.

"Question is, am I worth it?" he asked sadly.

"Sev, I think I'm really in love with James…" she said frustrated. Severus let her go and stepped back from her. There goes his heart breaking... again.

"Okay, if you're happiest with him…" he sighed. If you love someone, you should love her enough to let her go, and be happy that she's happy… right?

"I'm so sorry," she pleaded.

"It's… ahem, it's fine Lily. Just… just don't try to come back. I couldn't take it, okay?" he stepped forward and kissed her forehead before walking quickly away.

_**But there will always be guys like Potter.**_

_**Who'll quench the flame like it's a game with drops of water**_

_**He'll never ever think her perfect as I thought her...**_

It seemed like every time he stepped out of the house, they were together. They were at the lake and at the store and down the street. He finally just sat inside the entire summer. He barely moved. He barely ate. He couldn't sleep. He moaned into his arms. Why did Potter decide to take it out on him? He decided to write Lily a letter.

Lily,

I know you pick him. I know love takes hold over friendship and that James was… jealous? I don't know if that's it or if he just hates me.

But he'll never think you're as beautiful as I thought you were (and still are).

Because I love you too. He is obviously a better choice for you than me.

I love you and wish I were the one by your side.

Please disregard this letter. And don't send me an owl back with some sort of pity.

Just tell him he wins.

Severus

He never got a letter back, but Lily came to his house in an effort to talk to him. He saw James standing by her side and slammed the door shut. James was smirking. He had read the letter, and he knew he had won.

_**... But now you're alone,**_

_**left to pout and moan,**_

_**'cause you were totally pwned…**_

He got the invitation to their wedding. He burnt it and didn't respond. He knew it would happen eventually and he knew it was bound to make him cry. The tears started and suddenly, he was sobbing on his couch. He had lost his chance with the only girl he could ever love. He lost his only friend. All of it was that Potter's fault.

And there will always be guys like Potter.


End file.
